Will of Fire
by Kisara White
Summary: "Now you Pinky… Any likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams…?" "… I don't have a lot of likes or dislikes… I don't have that much hobbies either, but one day, my dream is to be the next God of Shinobi!" *inspired by dyingcow's To Be the Will of Fire* *Second Draft*
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Will of Fire

SUMMARY: "Now you Pinky… Any likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams..?" "I don't have a lot of likes or dislikes… I don't have that much hobbies either, but one day, my dream is to become the next God of Shinobi..!"

* * *

Sakura gave a wide grin as she placed the new headband proudly on her forehead. She quickly dressed in her newest clothes that she bought specially for her new day as a Konoha shinobi. She put on a black, long-sleeved, kimono shirt, held closed by a red sash and ended it with baggy pants. Then she put on red armor, the piece itself thin and flexible, looking exactly like the imitation of the late Uchiha Madara's armor. Sakura had always been obsessed with the armor ever since she had seen Hashirama's and Madara's armor in a field trip to the Ninja Museum. Many children however laughed at her, scoffing and belittiling her for wearing such strange and weird clothing but Sakura however, could have cared less. She put on her shoes and ran out the door, her face a lit with happiness.

* * *

A couple of shinobi watched as the girl ran by, her face bright with a wide smile and gleaming eyes. The girl finally ran from sight, covered by the crowd and buildings.

"So, is she on your team Kakashi..?"

"Hm, yeah."

"SHE LOOKS SO YOUTHFUL!"

"Hm, what did you say Guy..?"

"YOU ARE TOO COOL MY RIVAL!"

"…"

* * *

Sakura's chest heaved as she sat in her desk, barely making it in time. Suddenly the seat next to her was taken by a person she knew well.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted, her smile widening.

"Hey Sakura-chan, so ya finally bought it?! It looks awesome! Can I try it on, please..?!" Naruto begged, his eyes gaining the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Hm… Nope!"

"Aw, fine! My jacket's cooler anyway!" Naruto pouted.

Suddenly a loud voice came, "Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura! I am about to call out the rest of Ninja Teams, if you will..?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura called out, her face embarrassed.

"Alright, Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke..!"

Naruto stared slack-jawed, his eyes stunned while Sakura merely raised an eyebrow to the lone Uchiha who glared at them before looking away. Finally Iruka called out the rest of them and he said, "Please wait for your assigned teacher. He or she will pick you up and explain what is to happen."

* * *

Sakura wanted to pound her head in as Naruto whined. She seriously wanted to maim her teammates, even Naruto, her best friend! Just off the bat, the Uchiha had insulted her armor, saying it would only slow her down in turn slowing them (him) down.

Suddenly Naruto yelled, "That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

He leapt up and got a chalkboard eraser, placing the object in between the space between the sliding door and the doorway. Sakura opened her mouth to argue when the door opened. She winced as the eraser fell on top of the person who was definitely their teacher.

"On my first impression… I hate you all."

* * *

Sakura sat with the others on the roof and she could feel a glare burning into her back, definitely the Uchiha. She merely shook it off, already used to it and looked at her teacher who introduced himself as 'Kakashi'. He then said, his voice in a drawl, "Okay, introduce yourselves."

Naruto looked suspicious and asked, "Like what..? You go first!"

"Hm… My name is Kakashi, what I like is none of your business, what I dislike is all of you, my hobbies are none of your besswax and my dreams are the ones I have at night!"

They sweatdroppped and Naruto whispered to Sakura, "All we learned was his name…"

They all nodded as Kakashi clasped his hands and said, "Okay..! Now your turn Orange!"

Naruto sulked at his new nickname and said, "I like ramen and Sakura-chan! What I hate is Teme and the three minutes it takes for ramen to boil..! My hobbies are eating ramen and playing pranks..! My dream is to become the next Hokage!"

"You next Emo."

"I like tomatoes. I hate Dope and sweets. My hobbies are training. My dream is to kill a certain man."

"… Next is you Pinky."

"..I don't' have a lot of likes or dislikes… I don't have that many hobbies either, but one day, my dream is to become the next God of Shinobi!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura smiled in pride as the others gaped. Suddenly Sasuke sneered, "You'll never become the next God of Shinobi…!"

Sakura flinched and glared at Sasuke. She took a step forward. Kakashi went forward to intervene if there was a fight, but Sakura merely pointed at him and said with steel in her voice, "We will see."

Sasuke snorted and opened his mouth when Kakashi snapped, "That's enough Sasuke…!"

Sasuke sullenly closed his mouth and settled for glaring at her. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well then… Now, for our test…"

Naruto leapt up. "Test?! But we already passed the Academy!"

Kakashi smirked, "You passed the curriculum, yes."

"You're testing us, not on our knowledge but on our capabilities to act on the field… Our instincts."

Kakashi turned his head toward the female. "Yes…

Sakura smirked, "You said curriculum… What else is left after that…?"

Kakashi nodded in approval. "Good, good. Yes, it is a survival test. Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 7: 00 sharp. Don't eat anything unless you want to throw up…! Ja ne! "

Before they could say anything, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto groaned and started to whine about all the ramen he would be wasting. Sakura started to go when Sasuke's nasally voice came. "Hey Haruno! You better not slow down my team…!"

Sakura turned slightly, "There's no 'my' in 'team'. It's _our_." She spat.

She leapt off, Naruto following his child hood friend. "Hey, Sakura-chan, wait up..!"

* * *

Sakura stood in front of stone, endless names carved in it. She clenched her fists and her eyes landed on a pair of names.

Haruno Kizashi.

Haruno Mebuki.

She took a deep breath and said softly, "Hi mom, hi dad… I-I graduated the Academy today… Now, I'm one step closer to surpassing the God of Shinobi…! But-"

Unbeknownst to her, Kakashi watched the young girl speak to a stone; he knew would not talk back. A stone that would only pick at your wounds, hurting and ripping. He then gave a humorless laugh. Who was he to talk…? He shook his head and pumped chakra to his ears, hearing the rest of his conversation.

"Can you believe it mom? Dad? No one believes in my dream… But I will be the next God of Shinobi… And I'll never let the people I love die again…"

Kakashi now understood. He turned to walk away; he had intruded on her privacy enough. Tomorrow, he would see if she was truly meant to be the next God of Shinobi… Tomorrow…

* * *

Sakura stretched as Naruto and Sasuke approached. Sakura wore the same armor as they last saw her but she wore a katanna on her this time. She stretched further, the joints popping as Naruto and Sasuke cringed. Suddenly a poof came and Kakashi appeared in front of them. Sakura glanced up. "You're late."

"Maa, maa. Well, you see, there was a black cat in my path and I-"

"Enough with the crap!" Sasuke sneered. "What's the test…?"

Kakashi grinned under his mask and held up two bells. "You have to get these two bells away from me in two hours…! If not, you get tied to this stump here and get no lunch!"

As if on cue, their bellies grumbled. All of them gave dirty looks at their teacher. He merely gave them a squinty smile. "Now, now, don't be so grumpy…! The test starts… NOW!"

Sakura and Sasuke scattered, while Naruto stayed. Kakashi sighed and put a hand over his mask. "Aren't you going to run…?"

"NOPE! RUNNING'S FOR LOSERS AND I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE! HOKAGE'S DON'T RUN!"

Kakashi inwardly smacked his head. 'Minato-sensei, Kushina, I bet you're both rolling in your grave right now…' he thought.

* * *

Sakura watched from her place in a bush as she watched Naruto fight Kakashi, and lose badly. Suddenly she saw Kakashi make his hands into a sign. Sakura instantly recognized it as the Tiger Seal, commonly used in fire jutsus. Sakura leapt up from the bush and tackled Naruto, leaving all of the viewers shocked. Sakura reacted quickly, disappearing as she threw down a smoke bomb.

Kakashi smirked. 'Looks like the girl grasped the concept… Humph, well I wasn't going to hurt him… Much.'

Sakura in the meanwhile dragged Naruto with her. When they were far enough, Sakura let go and asked breathlessly, "You okay…?"

Naruto stared at her. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" he said cheerfully but then he pouted, "Hey but why'd ya save me..?"

Sakura giggled and chirped, "I never leave one of my friends behind, even at the cost of my own life!"

Naruto's expression literally said 'You are a god.'

Sakura smirked and said, "Let's find Sasuke and get those bells…!"

Naruto frowned at this. "Why..? We only have two bells and Teme is so mean to you…!"

Sakura was silent as she ran through the trees. Finally she said, "He's our teammate, just like you are."

And that was that. After searching, they found Sasuke battling Kakashi one on one. Sakura and Naruto watched shocked as they saw Sasuke blowing out a fire ball. The fire ball faded quickly and they could see no one besides themselves. Suddenly Sakura noticed the ground moving underneath Sasuke and leapt down while attaching a wire to a tree limb on the other side of the clearing. She grabbed Sasuke and twisted her body to dodge Kakashi when he jumped up from the ground. Sakura lowered Sasuke when he snarled, "Why'd you do that?!"

Sakura opened her mouth when Naruto butted in, "Say thanks! Why'd you have to be so ungrateful?! She saved your ass!"

Sasuke growled when Sakura cut in. "Guys. We need to work together for us to get the bells!"

Sasuke rounded on Sakura angrily, "If you haven't noticed, we have two bells..!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and her armor rattled angrily. "Have you ever seen a genin team with groups of two?! He's baiting us!"

"And if you're wrong…?"

"I'll go back to the Academy."

Everyone's eyes widened, and Naruto protested vehemently. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I am going to be the next God of Shinobi. That doesn't just mean power. It means heart too."

Sasuke huffed. "Fine."

Sakura smirked. "I have a plan…!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, looking at the pink-haired girl. 'My, my… maybe she will become the next God of Shinobi…'

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto charged toward Kakashi, a plan already formulated in their brains. Sakura jumped up, landing on Naruto's back, Naruto standing behind her. Naruto flipped her up, and she soared at the sky. Sasuke, who was distracting Kakashi, retreated as Sakura began her agile assault. She twisted and turned her body to unimaginable degrees while Sasuke and Naruto sought to distract the man. Finally Kakashi knocked her back and she gasped as she felt some bones crack. Sakura groaned. Naruto hesitated for his teammate while Sasuke merely put pressure into his attacks. Sakura staggered up, and charged again. Sakura ran towards Kakashi, a kunai bared.

As Sakura fought, Sasuke noticed an opening. He hesitated, seeing Sakura in the way. Sakura noticed the opening as well and yelled, "Hurry up! My armor will protect me!"

And he took the chance. Sasuke got a kunai and threw it at one hundred point accuracy.

_Ching._

_Ching._

Naruto cheered when a coughing noise came. They turned their heads to see Sakura leaned up against a tree. She had been knocked back roughly, and had fallen on some sharp stones. The blows from earlier didn't help much either. She groaned in pain and thought sourly, 'I'm definitely going to feel this in the morning…'

Naruto helped Sakura up, his worry evident.

Sakura then noticed Kakashi with an evil gleam in his eyes, well, eye. His eye became an upside down U. "Now, we're not done just yet… Since you came up with the plan, you chose who stays and who goes."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at Sakura who merely smiled. She motioned for Kakashi to give her the bells. They all looked at her expectantly. She only flung the bells at Naruto and Sasuke and walked away. Kakashi then laughed and called out, "You pass…!"

Sakura turned stunned. Kakashi gave a shit-eating grin under his mask. "I was testing you to see if you would overcome the barriers of passing and failing. To see if you can work as a team and so far, only Sakura passed. All of you follow me."

They followed him to a stone, one Sakura recognized. She inwardly flinched and clenched her hands. Kakashi noticed and sighed. "This stone is a stone for heroes. For-"

"I wanna be a hero! I wanna be on that stone because-"

Suddenly Sakura smacked him and said in a deadly voice, "I will not let any of my comrades be on that stone…!"

Naruto pouted and whined, "Why not…?"

Sakura's eyes gave off a haunted look. "Because that stone… that stone is for the dead."

All of them were silent, even Naruto. Sakura continued for Kakashi. "That stone is for those who died in battle for the Village. For their comrades, friends, families… Some may consider being on this stone to be an honor but it is merely a curse for those left behind."

Sakura then looked at Kakashi and said hoarsely. "I will take my leave now."

And she did.

A few minutes later after Kakashi lectured them, Sasuke and Naruto walked down the street. Naruto then said, "You didn't have to be so mean to Sakura-chan."

"She's a freak."

"We're all freaks here. We're twelve-year olds that are training to kill!"

"Fuck off Dope. Besides, who would care about a pink-haired bitch…? No one would miss her if she went missing or anything."

"D-Dammit Teme..! I would-"

Meanwhile, Sakura heard everything and she could feel tears stream down her cheeks. She was used to it and while she appreciated Naruto defending her, she was used to it.

Right..?


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Bitter tears fell down Sakura's face as she ran. She ran for all she was worth and she never stopped. After all, why should she…? A blur of pink was all that was seen as she ran.

Meanwhile Kakashi was training with his eccentric friend Gai. Suddenly he saw a blur of pink pass by him. Kakashi frowned, worried and waved goodbye at Gai before poof'ing into smoke. He appeared in front of the blur of pink. The blur stopped in front of him and the person looked up.

Emerald orbs clouded by tears stared up at him, covered by pink hair. Her armor was dusty from running and she was covered in a thin amount of sweat. His eyebrow creased and he asked, "What happened…?"

She merely rubbed at her tears and snarled, "Nothing."

"Maa, maa… That's not just nothing." He stated raising his hands.

"Why do you care…?"

This made him look at her in confusion, his eyebrow creasing. "Why wouldn't I…?"

"I'm a freak."

Kakashi suddenly had a flashback of his younger years, when he was unable to defend himself. He gripped her shoulders tightly and barked, "And who told you that…?"

Sakura merely looked up at him. "I can see it."

Kakashi sighed and then took her to sit on one of the many boulders in Konoha. He then sighed, "When I was younger, I was known as the White Fang's Freak."

Sakura looked up at him curiously. "You see, when I was younger, my father committed suicide after a failure in a mission. All of the Academy children and some of the shinobi made fun of me, mocked me. For a long time, I resented my father. Then one of my greatest friends today, told me not be ashamed. That my father was a hero. He taught me to be proud of everything, not to let opinions of others stain me."

"What does that have to do with me…?" she questioned softly.

He gave a smile. "I want you to be the same. I want you to proud of your dreams no matter how stupid, I want to see you be proud of your talents, and most of all, I want you to be proud of yourself."

Sakura pondered his words and then smiled, "Okay Kakashi-sensei…! I will be proud of myself and I will achieve my dream…!"

Kakashi laughed and ruffled her hair. That day, student and teacher bonded. Sakura became a daughter-like figure to Kakashi and Kakashi became a father-like figure to her. Meanwhile, a clone of Kakashi was finding out who made Sakura so sad and was plotting vengeance.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura stood next to Sasuke and Naruto as they walked with their client outside the Village Walls. Naruto had somehow convinced his the Hokage to let them on a C-class mission to protect Tazuna. All of them had been excited to no end and they all prepared to the fullest extent. Sakura had worn her armor once again and she had taken her katanna (just in case).

She had been giddy and had literally almost skipped the whole entire time.

That's when she noticed _it_.

The water puddle.

Now many people thought of Sakura as foolish and stupid but that was not true, she was in fact as smart (not as much as a Nara but close enough) and strong too. So, she struck.

She had raced toward the puddle, her katanna arcing in the middle of it. Suddenly right when she was an inch away, something blocked her attack. Two demons appeared out of the water and one of them smirked, "Heh, heh, heh. Smart girly."

"You were trying to kill our charge."

"Of course," the other stated his voice just as mocking as the other.

Sakura smirked as she visibly struggled to hold the two demon brothers back. "I won't let you kill him because we are Konoha shinobi."

And all hell broke loose.

Sasuke and Naruto had knocked both men out leaving Kakashi to pick the mess up. Sakura sighed, holding back both men a slight workout to her. She bent over, putting her hands on her knees catching her breath.

"Sakura-chan..! Are you okay..?!" Naruto yelled, worry evident in his eyes.

Sakura gave a small smile and said breathlessly, "Yeah I'm fine Naruto, thanks."

Naruto gave his million-watt smile and nodded in reply.

Kakashi looked up from his book to the two talking kids and he smiled happily under his mask. Naruto and Sakura were talking happily and Sasuke had refused to mingle with them. Kakashi turned his gaze to said boy and frowned. There had been _some_ circumstances that the Hokage had warned him of but he did not know that it could've turned him _that_ cold. Shaking his head, he called everyone around Tazuna to ask him a couple of _questions_.

Kakashi frowned. It had turned out that Tazuna was lying about the mission rank and now there were apparently people after him. He looked at Tazuna who was now taking a swig out of a bottle.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, what do you want to do..?"

"What do you expect we do..?" Sakura suddenly said.

"Sakura-"

"We are Konoha shinobi and Konoha shinobi never let those in need down..! Do we not have the Will of Fire..?! Isn't the Will of Fire wanting to protect the Village..? Well I'm gonna make the whole world into one village and we'll all be in peace..! So I wanna protect Tazuna because he will be a part of my village one day..!"

Kakashi was stunned as was everyone else. Suddenly Sasuke's cold voice cut through the silence, "That will never happen. The whole world into one village..? People are too stupid, too greedy, too _human_. Your dream is flawed and absolutely hopeless that's its disgusting."

"...Indeed, so far we haven't been really able to get along nicely. That's something we have been doing so far to protect our comrades and our Villages. In some cases it was unavoidable. Today, even if my promise is made true, I'm not actually sure how long it will last. But one day, in the future, I dream of a time where all shinobi and civilians will cooperate with each other regardless of their countires. That's my dream of the future."

Kakashi looked at the pink-haired girl who at that moment looked almost exactly like the late First Hokage. He then smiled. 'You will indeed become a greater shinobi than the First. I don't doubt you a bit.'

* * *

_"She's very special."_

_"Ah, she is Tazuna-san."_

_"Eh, just call me Tazuna. After all, you did decide to protect me."_

_"Alright then Tazuna-san. So…"_

_"So what…? Spit it out Kakashi."_

_"Do you think she'll make it that far..? You seem to have a negative thought on shinobi after all."_

_"…I never believed in heroes but today, I believe I just met one."_

* * *

Sakura was small-talking with Tazuna as he told her of his own dream.

"I want to build a bridge out to the mainland. That, my girl, is my own dream. Similar to yours, it may be impossible at this rate, but if any dreams are possible so will yours and mine."

Sakura beamed up at Tazuna when Kakashi suddenly yelled, "DUCK…!"

Sakura quickly grabbed Tazuna just as a huge sword thudded onto the tree behind them. Sakura took a deep breath and looked behind them to see a broad man standing on the sword.

He had bandages around his mouth and body and on his spiky black haired head was a mist headband. Sakura stared as she sensed his manevloant chakra.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan."

They both stared off at each other, their chakras rising ever higher until everyone but the two were almost suffocating. Sakura coughed but she kept her eyes on the duo, her mouth twitching up. 'If I want to be the Next God of Shinobi, I must beat them.' She thought. She suddenly smirked despite the dire situation and thought, 'And I will.'

As Sakura thought, the two now finishing exchanging words and glares, attacked each other with a fierce ferocity, one fueled by money and the other by a promise. They both struck each other with jutsus and swords until finally one silver dog was caught by a demon's trap.

Kakashi floated in the water as Zabuza's hand kept him trapped. All of Team 7 and Tazuna stared in horror as Kakashi told them to run. Zabuza merely snorted and made one single handsign as a water clone appeared from the ground. Sakura looked at Kakashi's eyes who were telling her to run.

She shivered and her feet moved back when suddenly a memory swept through her brain.

* * *

'_We are Konoha shinobi and Konoha shinobi never let those in need down..! Do we not have the Will of Fire?! Isn't the Will of Fire wanting to protect the Village..? Well I'm going to make the whole world into one village and we'll all be in peace..! So I want to protect Tazuna because he will be a part of my village one day..!'_

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes and she opened them to see Naruto and Sasuke shivering slightly. Sakura then surprised everyone by walking forward.

One step.

"We are Konoha shinobi."

Two steps.

"We do not run but we fight."

Three steps.

"We do not hide but we protect."

Four steps.

"Do you see your mistake in challenging us…? I am Haruno Sakura, next God of Shinobi. Remember my name…!"

Zabuza suddenly took four steps to match hers and he met her face to face, the water ball slightly moving with him.

"Humph. Very well then Haruno Sakura, next God of Shinobi. Since you were so bold, I will tell you my name in the way only enemies do. I am Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist. Remember my name as the first opponent you ever met on the battle field to the death."

Sakura nodded firmly and through her fear, she raised her sword and charged for most likely, death. She charged the water clone first, trying to rip the resilient thing until it 'died'. She put her katanna skills to the max and as she fought the clone, she vaguely sensed Naruto and Sasuke trying to help her. Sakura suddenly put her senses past her 'max' and suddenly time stopped for her.

Sakura had only sensed this once when she was small and she was in a dire situation. The day her parents died.

They had been attacked and when her parents had fallen, they had come after her next. That day, she awakened her 'ninja' side and made her first destructive kill.

She had been able to 'slow' everything down and somehow, she had figured out all their weak points. To this day, until right now, she had never been able to awaken it again. Now that she had…

Sakura watched as the Zabuza clone's weak point opened up to her. Sakura lunged and water splattered everywhere as black started to cover her.

Sakura gasped as she looked around wildly for Zabuza. Suddenly a voice and a bone-crushing hug came. "Sakura-chan! You're awake..!"

"N-Naruto..?" Sakura croaked, her voice cracking.

"Dope, get off of her. Can't you see she's chocking..?"

"Maa, maa, let's get you some water."

Sakura took the cup greedily and swallowed small sips at a time despite wanting to just gulp it all. Naruto in the meanwhile chattered on and on when he got to the point where Zabuza was 'killed' by a Hunter nin. Sakura nodded when he mentioned the sebon needles and she suddenly looked alarmed.

"Sebon needles..?"

"Yeah, why Sakura-chan..?"

Suddenly Kakashi smiled. "Ah, so you figured it out huh..?"

"Yes."

Sasuke looked between the both of them and he said, "What is it..?"

Kakashi smirked. "Zabuza is still _alive_."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, this is Kisara White. I am sorry but I am going in hiatus. I had thought that I never would have done this but it has turned out that it is either this or delete this account forever. I may however post little drabbles here and there so do not fear that I will ditch this account for years and years. Thank you and I am sorry. I really am.


End file.
